Moonglade
"OMG!? Do I see a flapperjacker?! When Moonglade sees her precious pancakes." Moonglade belongs to Icetiger101 and may not be used without permission. "People say magic isnt real... But it is. Its me. Moon joking off with her friends." Appearance Human form: Moonglade in human form is actually really pretty. Moonglade has delicate, dark tan skin that radiates out happiness. She has long limbs, and a hourglass shaped body. She has soft, round curves and has slight fat around her whole body. (Due to being a Selkie) She has long, flowing hair that is often described as a quiet stream. Moons hair is dark brown and has a odd blue tint to it. She has a small petite nose, as well as ears. She has one silver earring of a seal in her left ear. Her eyes are a soft shade of hazel, and when in light it seems like gold. Overall Moon is a very pretty girl. Seal form: Moon is pretty in her seal form too. Being a female mediterranean monk seal, she has natural dark brown fur. Her under fur is a very pale peach, and at the end of her tail it curls over to form a ring-like circle. Moon has semi long whiskers, as well as her eyebrow whiskers. She has sleek, velvety fur, and still being sort of young, she has fluff around her neck. Moon has a average sized body for a MMS, but her tail is longer and she prides in that. She has a seemingly delicate form, but underneath that skin is a ball of pure muscle. She is even stronger than some older MMS because she stays in her seal almost constantly, and trained her flippers to be tough and she can even drag herself up onto the upper part of the beach. So dont underestimate her strengh from her appearance. And being a MMS, Moon has the regular muzzle of them, but her nostrils are slightly smaller. "Ello chap! I see ye have some foo. May I ask for some of the food? Moon acting like a pirate for food." Personality With Moonglade, you will almost always have a good time. She loves to make others laugh and smile, by being silly and doing funny things. She has a great sense of humor herself. Moon is very.... Honest and she absolutely hates when they lie. She can almost always tell if your are, but if she cant............ your good. Moon is very adventurous, and loves to explore neew areas and hates sittng still. She tries to be nice, but most of the time is oblivious when she hurts others feelings with her jokes and most likely ignores them. (On accident xD) She actually doesnt mind being alone all the time in her travels, but wishes someone would like it as much as her. Sometimes on the inside anger boils up from others remarks or stuff like that and it snaps. Moon can let out a stream of harmful words in the snap of a finger. Moon also gets stressed from always making others happy and she just gets tired and grumpy sometimes. Really, Moonglade has very mixed emotions. "Have you lost your mind? Open up your eyes..." Category:Females Category:Selkies Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icetiger101)